User blog:Emeraldblade95/Pure Good Proposal: Sally (TNBC)
I thought I'd give another try on a PG Proposal, one that fits with All Hallow's Eve of course: Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas What is the Work? Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas is an iconic Halloween/Christmas film about Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, which as its name implies celebrates Halloween with big fanfare each year. But Jack becomes depressed over the fact that he does the same thing each year, so he ventures out of Halloween Town to Christmas Town, where he "learns" about Christmas and wishes to replace Santa Claus for one year to experience the thrill of the holiday. Jack shows the citizens of Halloween Town the knick-knacks and elements associated with Christmas, to which they are initially appalled, but willingly embrace in an attempt to more-or-less combine to two holidays into one, but one citizen is not very pleased: Sally, a ragedoll/frankenstien-like creation made by Dr. Finkelstein, a respected mad scientist and friend of Jack's in the town. Jack hires Lock, Shock, and Barrel to essentially kidnap Santa Claus in an attempt to make him take an unintentional year off from Christmas, but the trio disobeys Jack when they send him to Oggy Boogy's Lair (whom was banished from Halloween Town because unlike the other citizens, Oggy is truly evil). Meanwhile, as Christmas Eve approaches, Sally begs Jack to reconsider repacking Santa Claus that year, but to no avail. Jack eventually sets out on his journey, but his plans soon backfire when the toys he gives to the kids across the world begin to attack children, forcing police to intervene and shoot Jack out of the sky. Jack comes to his senses and realizes he made a terrible mistake, and after hearing that both Santa and Sally are being held hostage by Oggy, he intervenes to stop him. Jack kills Oggy by literally skinning him alive: by pulling a loose thread, causing his sack to fall apart and reveal his insides (a mass of bugs). Afterwards Jack apologizes to Santa and returns back to being what he does best: being the pumpkin king, and falls in love with Sally, whom confesses her feelings for him. Who is She? What has She Done? Sally is a ragedoll/frankenstien-like creation made by Dr. Finkelstein, a respected mad scientist and friend of Jack's in the town. Her arms and legs are prone to falling apart, but luckily, she is a skilled seamstress who is capable of sewing them back onto her body. Sally has a tendency of sneaking out of Dr. Finkelstein's lair, which the mad scientist is not fond of, in an attempt to see Jack more often. Upon learning that Jack wishes to replace Santa Claus for christmas one year, she begs Jack not to carry out the plan, as evidenced by the image of a Forget-Me-Not transforming into a christmas tree in her hand before suddenly combusting in flames, symbolizing that Jack's plan will lead to disaster. Despite nearly succeeding in stopping Jack's journey with a dense fog (which backfires due to Zero's nose), Sally decide to take drastic measures and try to rescue Santa after learning that he was being held hostage by Oggy Boogey, leading her to he captured and held captive as well. Jack rescues her and during the ending, she confesses her feelings for him, whilst sharing a kiss. Corrupting Factors She tends to be mischievous, as shown by the fact that she likes to escape from Finkelstein's Lair to see Jack, and in all cases by slipping a non-lethal dose of deadly nightshade disguised as worm's wart and frog's breath soup, causing the doctor to fall asleep. She has however stated that she truly cares about Dr. Finkelstein, even though she opposes his views about her leaving his lair, and NEVER makes the deadly nightshade a lethal dose. One could argue that "she's a creation, she lacks a moral agency", but this is not true, when she sees the Forget-Me-Not transform into a Christmas Tree then burst into flames, she knows very well that what Jack was doing was wrong. Admirable Standards Unlike the rest of the residents of Halloween Town, who are virtually obsessed with both Halloween and Christmas, Sally stands out as she does not take the festivities as seriously as the rest of the town (especially Christmas). Because of this trait, and the fact that all the residents were supportive of kidnapping Santa Claus, the man in red himself proclaimed the following excerpt of a serious quote he made to Jack: ... She's the only one who makes sense around this insane asylum! Although yes, Santa ultimately forgave Jack, this quote basically defines how far Sally would go to make things right again, and how too far Jack and the residents of Halloween Town went to almost ruin Christmas. Final Verdict I think she qualifies, if not, well at least I tried. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal